


The Chandelier

by sunwashigh



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5326634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chandelier scene is addressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my first time writing abt rope play in depth. so bare with me. also i guess the original inspiration was based off this gif i saw of the rock from this hbo show ballers and i... saw his butt for the first time in my whole entire life.

The Inquisitor was getting crafty in her messages to The Iron Bull. She started the messages so she could set up little surprises for him to walk into and for them to spend some more quiet time together.

The note today was a forged message from Commander Cullen. She even got Jim to deliver it. It read, “The Iron Bull: We need your Qunari expertise on approaching the The Hissing Wastes and dealing with the growing presence of the Venatori. ASAP in the War Room. Commander Cullen Rutherford.”

He read it, rolling his eyes. She thought she was crafty. He knew that Cullen could have just let the Spymaster do her duties, but since it was Jim who brought it… He stood from the cavern heading upstairs to go see the Commander in his office. The office was empty, save for another one of the soldiers. “If you’re looking for the commander, he’s in the war room.” Bull smiled at the messenger before leaving. Ben Hassarath training taught him not to expose the actual surprise that the commander could actually want him.

Cautiously he opened the door, could be a trap. He avoided the war room since he wasn’t an adviser. But around her, his mask would sometimes drop. There she was, a warm grin greeting him as he closed and locked the door. “Where’s Cullen?” Her eyes danced. She actually didn’t know. “Not here.” He looked around. They were definitely alone. And she was definitely- 

“How much was this?” He asked, staring at the lacy fabrics on her body. She winked. Vivienne had chose it for her. And paid. “All I know is that it’s the finest,” The Iron Bull picked her up, “lingerie in Val Royeaux.”

Their hungry lips met briefly before she pulled away, a sly smile on her lips. “And if you rip them, you’ll have to answer to the Iron Lady.” He guffawed, resting her on the table. “She doesn’t scare me.”

Ashalla tipped her head to the side. “Sure.” He dropped to his knees, pulling her hips closer to the edge and slowly taking her panties off. He wouldn’t risk it.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan is sent to go get the rope and has a few awkward encounters.

“I wish I knew what you were planning, Kadan.” Her eyebrow ticked up. “What do you mean?” She asked, breathlessly, waiting for him. He stood, brushing his lips on hers while gently pressing his groin against her exposed. 

“I would tie you up to that beam and flog you for tricking me.” Her face heated up, thinking about what position he would have tied her in. 

“And then,” He began with a trail of kisses down her torso. “Fuck you senseless.”

His mouth hovered above her belly button, before looking up at her. “Go get it.” Her eyes widened. “Dressed like this?” He straightened, holding her bottoms. “Exactly like that.” He leaned down, kissing her hard. “I have an idea.” The Iron Bull pulled away, watching as she gathered her robe together. 

“In the tavern or in my room?” She asked, feeling nervous. The Inquisitor’s clothes were in the corner of the war room folded neatly, but she knew he’d punish her for getting dressed.

He thought for a moment. She wasn’t wearing shoes and he didn’t want her feet to get ultra dirty. He had plans for them. “Your room… This time.” He smacked her ass as she left.

* * *

She kept her eyes forward, making sure the robe covered everything. Ashalla was surprised at herself for not believing he was doing this to her. Get the ropes. As she entered the Ambassador’s office, she glued her eyes to the door. “Mistress Lavellan!” Josephine clamored, before averting the noble’s eyes back to her. Her eyes pointed to the door and she mouthed, “Where are your clothes?” She should have known something was up when the Iron Bull went to the war room a few moments earlier.

She opened the door and quickly shut it, wondering what that noble was thinking right now. She still had more to scar as they saw the subtly transparent robed Inquisitor as she grabbed the rope her vhenan requested.

Ashalla walked out, head high as she made her way to the stairs, ignoring the increased whispers from those in the dining hall. And there was Cullen and a scout near the throne. The scout looked up, giving a polite ‘Inquisitor.’ Cullen glanced up, remembering he had a question for her. 

“Ah, Lavell-” His mouth stayed open for a moment, his eyes barely blinking.

“Commander.” She nodded her head at him and went to her bedroom door.

* * *

The rope was neatly tied, hidden behind the desk. She didn’t remember when he wrapped it, but knew it was his doing. Ashalla had placed it there after Madame De Fer noticed the ropes during one of their musing sessions over anything (that time romance.) 

She picked them up, wondering what his idea was. She sat on her bed for a moment, remembering Cullen’s face. She’d have to tell the Iron Bull. He looked like he was having a heart attack right there. But so did Josephine.

She lied back and turned to her wardrobe. She could put on something quick and remove it before returning to the war room, but he would know when they left. She sucked her teeth, sitting up hearing footsteps. She threw the rope on the ground and covered herself. 

“Da'len, I found documents that aid you.” She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “Un- _fucking_ -believable.” She whispered in a huff, sitting up watching as the older elf entered.

His eyes were focused on papers, a bit tattered. Sera was right, his head was crammed up a thousand years ago. He looked up as he made his way to the couch, dropping his papers. 

“Inquisitor." 

She only smirked, "Oh hahren. I wore this just for you." 

He blushed slightly, shaking his head and reaching for his papers. He cleared his throat, looking away as she sat up "Is Iron Bull waiting for you, da'len?”

She shivered, not liking that nickname when she was dressed like this. “I’m not a kid,” she muttered picking up the rope. "He is. And I’m gonna be in a lot of trouble for making him wait so long." 

He raised his eyebrow. Solas had heard the comments from Cole about their relationship, but this was his first time seeing it. "Ehm, I’ll see myself out. After you?”

Ashalla zoomed by, trying to ignore that embarrassed look from Solas. Why was he embarrassed anyway? She was the one half exposed.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The start of the nsfw stuff~

She returned to the war room, her face flushed. He rested against the table, looking at the glass windows. To pass time, he decided to decode the imagery, besides the obvious sign of the moon going through its phases. He didn’t turn around to look at her. 

“Took you long enough.” She placed the rope on the table, sighing. “I ran into Cullen and Solas." 

"Solas?" 

"Rift mage stuff.” He chuckled, picturing the elf’s face after seeing her. He turned around, grabbing the rope. “C'mere, love.” She sighed, standing in front of him.

He kissed her gently, his hands gently pushing the robe off her shoulders. She shrugged the fabric off, wrapping her arms around his neck. He moved his hands up to her lacy bra, unfastening the hook in the back, feeling the chills go down her spine.

The top fell to the ground without much of a sound. He broke the kiss, wrapping the rope around her waist twice tight. “Comfortable?” She nodded. It wasn’t too tight. He looped the rope through the hole before pushing her back a little to get the rope between her thighs. 

She whimpered as his fingers brushed against her. He kissed her neck, gently biting her tan skin. He turned her around, tucking the two strands into the waist rope next to her back. He picked her up and placed her on the table. She gasped, resting on her knees. This wasn’t her first time on the war table, just the first on her knees.

She watched the door as she felt him continue tying the strands tight. “Arms.” He demanded in a low growl. She crossed her arms on her back. He shook his head, “Like you’re praying.” She thought for a moment, like Cassandra. 

She pressed her palms together behind her head. “Like this?” She felt uncertain. “Perfect. Like that.” He started to tie her wrists together, tightly. 

“Are you okay?” She nodded, getting comfortable, though, she knew later she would be writhing against those restraints.

He moved in front of her with the rope. He opened his mouth to demonstrate what she should do next. She opened her mouth feeling as the rope goes through her mouth. They never did gags like this before. 

“Don’t worry. You can still talk. Try saying the word for me.” Her eyes grew sad, even though it was just a test. “Katoh.” She said, though muffed through the rope. “Good.”

He returned behind her, feeding the rope through a bight he left at her wrists. She frowned. Though this was kinky and up her alley, she didn’t like the fact that now she’d be drooling even more. 

His hands then went to some extra rope he got while she went to get hers. He figured he would need more for this idea. He brought her down to her knees and began pull the rope through a loop around her knee. He focused, ignoring her eyes glued to him as he continued the pattern down until her calf was fastened to her thigh, “Still okay, boss?” She nodded.

He began to finish off, tying the arm rope to the waist, pulling tight. “This is probably my best work yet…” He muttered, before stepping back to admire her back. “Now, my idea." 

He kissed her elbows before getting on the table himself, although standing. He picked her up, gently and began to tie the extra ropes to the chandelier. He held her for a few moments, worried that she wouldn’t hold up. He would catch her if she did fall.


End file.
